Only You
by scarlet everdeen
Summary: Gray memiliki sebuah rasa pada Erza, dan ada kenyataan yang seharusnya dia benci. Air matanya bisa tumpah begitu sajakah? First fic on Fairy Tail, bad at summary, RnR?


My first fanfiction on Fairy Tail, I think my pair so crack, but hope you enjoy it..

Fairy Tail

Title: Only You

Main Chara: Gray F. & Erza S.

Genre: Romance

Warning: OOC, a little typo, etc.

* * *

Gray pov

Inilah hidupku. Penyihir di serikat terhebat di dunia sihir, yang melahirkan banyak generasi penyihir hebat, yah, contohnya Erza Scarlet, wanita cerewet nan galak itu, Mystogan, pria misterius aneh, lalu, Natsu Dragneel my 'best frienemies' dan tak lupa aku. Hei, mana mungkin aku terlupakan begitu saja. Aku 'kan, sudah mengalahkan banyak musuh, fufufu… Aku janji, suatu saat, aku akan melampaui Ul, my best teacher forever, yah, sudah kuanggap sebagai ibuku sendiri, sih…, Natsu juga akan kukalahkan, juga Erza dan Mystogan, hahaha…

Hmm, akan kubagi rahasia tentang diriku. Yah, tapi jangan harap kau bisa selamat jika membocorkan rahasiaku kepada yang lain. Jurus-jurus es-ku sedang menajam, dan, aku bersumpah kau akan mati jika kau manusia biasa terkena es-ku. Hahahahaha…

"Gray, hei, aku menantangmu…" seru Natsu.

"Apa kau?"

"Pakai bajumu selama seminggu," seru Natsu.

"Apaa? Ah, tidak mau."

"Ayolaah, kumohon, nanti kau akan kuanggap lebih hebat dariku, dan aku tidak akan macam-macam denganmu selama sebulan jika kau menjawab tantanganku," bujuk Natsu.

"Heeh, ada apa denganmu, idiot? Tumben kau tidak mengajakku bertarung, tapi malah memberi tantangan aneh tidak bermutu seperti ini…"

"Huh, apa kau bilang? Aku hanya ingin melihat tampangmu yang membosankan saat kau memakai bajumu. Hahahaha…" tawa Natsu.

"Tidak akan. Aku MENOLAK tantanganmu."

"Huh, ya sudah…"

"Gray, Natsu, Lucy, aku akan mengunjungi sebuah tempat besok pagi, mau ikut?" kata Erza tiba-tiba.

"Mau," seru Natsu sambil tersenyum riang.

"Hmm... Dasar," gumamku pelan, tak terdengar oleh Natsu atau siapapun tentu saja.

Cih, Natsu sialan, kenapa dia mengganggu khayalanku? Argh, dasar pinky idiot. Hmm, aku punya seseorang yang benar-benar aku sukai. Yah, orang yang sebenarnya hanya menganggapku juniornya yang tak lebih dari pencari masalah dengan Natsu, walau selalu saja Natsu yang memulai duluan. Aku tak ingin kehilangannya. Waktu itu, dia ditahan oleh dewan, dan si bocah itu, uh, Natsu maksudku yang pergi menyelamatkannya. Entah mengapa, aku kesal, sangat kesal… Kenapa selalu Natsu yang bertindak duluan? Terkadang aku memang iri pada rivalku yang satu itu.

Erza Scarlet, nama yang indah bukan? Cocok dengannya. Wajah cantiknya, sifatnya… Walau dia terkadang suka memarahiku sih, tapi aku suka dengan suaranya. Aku tak peduli dengan usiaku yang lebih muda, huh, siapa peduli dengan usia. Yang jelas aku sangat ingin memilikinya. Sejak kapan rasa itu ada? Entahlah, siapa peduli.

Keesokan harinya…

Subuh-subuh begini, aku harus bangun. Huh, sangat merepotkan. Harusnya aku masih ada ditempat tidurku tercinta. Ah, tapi, semakin cepat juga sih aku bisa bertemu dengannya. Yup, I must get dressed right now.

Oke, I'm ready. Aku tersenyum melihat pantulan tubuhku di cermin, perfect. Haah, sejak kapan aku jadi peduli dengan penampilanku sendiri? Sejak jatuh cinta, mungkin.

Ting… tong…

Siapa sih yang datang pagi-pagi begini? Menggangguku, tahu?

Dan, Erza Scarlet yang datang, yaa, benar, DIA!

Malaikatku datang.

"Aku tidak mengganggu kan Gray?" katanya.

Hah, my angel, maaf tadi aku sempat merutuki itu tadi. Ya, tentu saja kau tidak mengganggu.

"Hei, jangan melamun. Jawab pertanyaanku," katanya lagi.

"Tentu saja kau tidak mengganggu."

Aduh, nada suaraku tadi. Hey, calm down, Gray… Stay cool. Tenang, rileks, dan, siap… Aku tak usah melawan debaran jantungku yang sejak tadi terasa sangat. Aku bisa mati karena serangan jantung tahu, Erza bodoh. Kenapa harus kamu?

"Mm, mana Natsu dan Lucy?"

"Aku sudah memberitahu mereka, kalau harus berkumpul di rumahmu. Kalau dalam sepuluh menit ke depan tidak muncul, kita yang menghampiri mereka," katanya enteng.

Aduh, berdua dengannya

"Gray, kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanyanya sambil menyentuhkan tangannya di keningku. Aku bukan anak kecil, tapi… aku senang diperlakukan begitu, kau tahu? Tapi, tentu saja hanya dia dan Lucy, selaku sahabatku yang boleh seperti itu kepadaku.

Huuh… Bosan, bosan dan bosan. Lagi-lagi si kepala pinky itu mabuk dalam parjalanan. Huh, kumohon, hai kau si kepala pinky idiot, berhenti mengeluh selama perjalanan. Karena…, kutahu Erza akan memberi perhatian padamu, idiot. Tak tahukah kau kalau aku sangat mencintai Erza Scarlet. Yeah, kuakui itu.

Hmm, jadi inikah yang dinamakan tempat yang dimaksud Erza itu?

"Natsu, Lucy, Gray, kalian melihat-lihat saja, aku ada urusan," kata Erza.

"Hai," jawab Natsu dan Lucy.

Sedangkan, aku? Aku memilih untuk mengikuti Erza saja.

Hmm, di lorong sepi ini, untuk apa ya, dia kemari?

"Jellal, kau, datang juga," gumam Erza pelan. Matanya menatap lurus pada pemuda tampan berambut biru di depannya. Entah siapa dia.

"Tentu, my Erza," jawabnya tenang. Wajahnya memiliki berbagai ekspresi. Sulit ditebak.

"Hmm…"

Wajahnya dan wajah pria itu, terus menerus berdekatan. Dan akhirnya bibir mereka bertemu. Ciuman lembut dan hangat. Erza tampak menikmatinya. Aku perlahan tersenyum. Bukan senyuman bahagia yang aku keluarkan. Sakit…

Dadaku terasa sesak. Kutekan perlahan. Sakit itu tetap terasa. Perih, sangat. Mengapa aku merasakannya? Dan tak terasa bulir-bulir air bening membasahi kedua pipiku. Sejak kapan aku menangis? Tapi tetap saja, air mataku tetap tumpah tak tertahankan.

Erza… Erza…

Hatiku tetap menyuarakan namanya. Nama indahnya. Wajahnya tetap terbayang di benakku. Senyuman indahnya, wajah manisnya. Ini membuatku merasa gila. Aku merasakan kekosongan luar biasa. Apa pula ini yang melanda hatiku? Sakitnya seakan tersayat, luka lebar yang menganga, darah yang terus mengalir deras dalam bentuk air mata. Oh Tuhan, izinkan aku menghilang barang sebentar untuk melupakannya. Tapi, tentu aku tak bisa, dan juga tak sanggup.

Brek…

Aku meninju dinding di sebelahku dengan sekuat tenagaku. Dinding itu retak. Bukan hancur seperti biasanya. Dan, aku tahu apakah yang hancur dariku sekarang, hati. Rasa ini aku tak pernah mengerti. Apakah akan sama jika yang kusukai bukan Erza?

Entahlah, yang jelas hanya dia. Dia…

Aku berlari… Lari dari kenyataan yang ada didepanku itu. Kalau wanita yang sangat kucintai telah dimiliki orang lain. Kubiarkan akir mataku terus mengalir dengan deras. Tak sekalipun kuseka. Biarlah, biarkan aku merasakan ini sekali. Aku ingin menjadi normal kembali. Aku yang cerewet, terkadang bahkan terlihat bodoh.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, aku hanya terdiam. Aku menatap Erza dalam diam, bahkan mungkin dia tak mengetahui kalau aku sedang menatapnya. Erza, only you. Hanya kamu yang bisa mengisi hatiku sekarang.

Biarlah, kita menjadi sahabat. Semua yang telah berlalu, biarkanlah berlalu.

* * *

The End

a/n: gimana? Maaf ya, karena baru pertama bikin fict di fandom ini, Crack Pair pula. AAA... Maaf kalo jelek sangattttt... DX

Ya sudah…

The last message:

Review, Critic, or FLAME?

Thanks..

Athenne Thalia


End file.
